Semiconductor chips, circuitry, sensors and sensor subsystems are often packaged before deployment. Semiconductor chips are often packaged in ceramic or plastic packages that encapsulate and protect the chip. The chip package often contains a wire lead frame and a package. The chip, having bond pads, is wire bonded to the lead frame. The chip is then placed within the package and the package then sealed. The lead frame has leads that extend out of the sealed package and those leads can be bent into a final position such that the packaged chip can be easily attached to an electrical circuit.
Sensors can also be packaged with the caveat that the package must in some way transmit the environmental feature that the sensor is intended to measure. For example, a temperature sensor must transmit heat and a chemical sensor must be pervious to chemicals.
Sensor circuits containing packaged sensors and packaged sensors can also be packaged to form sealed sensor assemblies that can be easily deployed. Current technology provides sealed sensor assemblies that are by necessity large in order to align and protect sensor and associated circuitry. Systems and methods for providing smaller sealed sensor assemblies are needed.